Shattered Glass: Dodge
by Felinafullstop
Summary: Megatron and his Autobots are in hiding from Optimus Prime and the Decepticons who would do them harm, beaten back they are forced to make a last minute decision that could mean the end for the crew of the Ark.
1. Dodge

Shattered Glass: Dodge

_See notes after this to understand better why I wrote the way I did._

Shattered Glass: Megatron leads the Autobots on the Ark, and Optimus Prime leads the Decepticons on the Nemesis. (There may be some confusion with me and writing SG like this so some of these may be wrong I'm trying to catch them as I edit.)

* * *

><p>Days had passed on the Ark without any major issues. It floated silently in space, all quiet, all stop. Minimal power was being used to run Energon filters, and to sustain artificial gravity. "Can they see us?" Megatron turned his head marginally looking at all the read out screens. The Decepticon ship was less than a parsec away. He was seated in a seat far ahead of his command chair; he was seated at the helm.<p>

Thin slivery fingers touched each key with soft clicks as he turned to the side to face his companion; waiting for the lithe mech to answer him.

"No I don't believe so." Starscream's digits trailed over the keyboard of the console he worked. He gave slow calculated touches to the keys, not once looking down at them. "We're shielded far too well." He looked up turning his head to Face Megatron. "We'll be fine…we can hide here until they give up if we like…and if for some reason we are showing up on their scanners, we're nothing but a dull radio wave, nothing that doesn't exist out here in abundance." He shrugged slightly and his focus turned again to the screens. "We need to stay hidden. Unfortunately, we don't have the reserves to fight them off again." He gave the screens a tired look. "We need to find a way to get beyond them."

"I believe you Starscream, and I know we do. However, that is looking less and less likely that we will be able to do so. Search for other suitable planets and sectors, we may need to make a jump." Megatron looked around the bridge slowly. His optics came back to the fore to glance up to the main screen with a calm reserve as he thought about what to say next. Optimus and the Decepticons had beaten them back, and left their numbers shattered. Their little skeleton crew was doing all it could to survive.

They were trying to reach Alexia Prime, fourth planet in a 5 planet system that could sustain them. The Autobot forces had once held a base there, and this crew was running on the hopes that base had Energon stores.

There were so very few of them left, and those that were left; were hurting. It was Primus' will alone that they were able to escape with their lives. "How is Soundwave?" Megatron asked finally, their close friend had been wounded but Starscream had been able to grab him during his retreat from the last battle.

The seeker turned his head again to Megatron, and the commander could see the scoring on Starcream's neck more clearly. "I haven't gotten Hook's report yet." Starscream said quietly. The room was so silent and their words hung like thick reminders of the battle that had cost them so may lives. Megatron wished there was more he could say. His hand trailed over and he placed it atop the seeker's slender hand. "Someone needs to check on his children." Starscream said slowly pulling his hand free. "I know Laserbeak and Ravage are both in his quarters." He wanted the closeness, truth be told, but now was not the time. He had work to do and to give in to his emotional needs right now wouldn't help anyone.

Megatron pursed his lips and withdrew his hand. "They are his only survivors?"

"Yes." Starscream murmured. His voice lowered slightly in the wake of his next words; "Their Sire died in the explosions and only after Rumble and Frenzy had succumbed to their injuries." They would need to get to the Alexia Prime base and regroup.

Megatron surprised Starscream with his next words. "I will see to the little ones myself." He gave the seeker's shoulder a slow pat and turned. "Make sure you can find someone to take last half a cycle off your hands. I don't want you up here all night frying your fuses." He shifted up out of his seat and logged off of the main helm console. "You have the bridge."

"Yes Sir." Starscream said as the helm controls reverted to him. "I'll get someone to take the night watch." He assured.

"Good." Megatron turned, but stopped short of the doorway. "I expect to see you tonight, if only for a moment." This was an order if ever Starscream had heard one, Megatron liked being in command, but he had weak spots. Starscream himself just happened to be one of them. The seeker smirked, he liked that he could twist his commander's gears that easily.

Starscream gave a slow tired nod. "I'll be there..." He said calmly and continued his calculations his soft smile faded, and a stoic and cold expression took its place. He appreciated his position, and was glad enough that Megatron actually listened to him, and came to him for advice. That being said, he could never work if he was dealing with emotional compromise, and that made what was between him and his Commander even more troubling. It interfered with their working relationship. There was no telling that to Megatron though, Starscream thought.

Megatron couldn't help but smile as he left allowing the bridge doors to close quietly. The corridor was a long one that led out of the forward bridge to the back of the Ark, it was along ship, and other corridors and departments branched off this main corridor that was on three levels.

The bottom level was cargo and escape pods. The second level was crew quarters and science stations, along with their engineering bay, and commissary. This main level was for Medical, the Bridge, senior staff quarters, and for most of their armory. The aft portion of this deck had been cleared for pod trees, which would stand and house their young as they grew. Megatron walked past his quarters to the next set of doors and pressed in his command code, then pulled the manual release.

If doors could be reluctant; these were. The door panels screeched as they slid back slowly forced open by the manual release system. "Ravage, Laserbeak." He said calmly. "Come along."

From the din in the room two sets of blue optics shown out from the darkness. Laserbeak flew to Megatron and landed on his shoulder. The Autobot Commander didn't say anything he just reached up to ruffle the metal plates that covered the creature's wings. Ravage with a low growl moved forward into the corridor with his head down. "Let us go see your creator shall we?" Megatron returned the manual release lever to an upright position and the doors, reluctantly, closed.

Laserbeak squawked and Ravage just fell into step behind Megatron as they turned to head back down the long corridor toward the Medical bay. "We will check in on your creator." Megatron said slowly as he pulled Laserbeak down lower on his arm. "I'm sure you both need Energon and recharge, but we'll see to your Creator first." Looking down he knew Ravage hadn't recharged, he looked sluggish, slow. As if the cat had been waiting awake, for his creator and sire to walk through the doors, waiting Megatron knew was in vain.

The psychic bonds shared in their people came in all forms; it was shared by Twins, by Creators and Sires to their children, to brothers, and also lovers. The bonds were always strong, and these two would have known their two brothers, and their Sire were dead. That stung Megatron quite hard, he knew these two were suffering, and though not adolescents, they were certainly not adults. They had seen war, fought in it, and survived and they had to be strong now, not only for each other but for their creator.

The doors to the Medical bay were open; a few soldiers stumbled out the doorway. They looked up gave Megatron a salute and turned to carry themselves to the lift to go down a level to their quarters.

Megatron gave them a longing look and shook his head as he turned into Medical proper. It was very quiet; most of the reserve power was being routed here. Each of the four berths was illuminated, and they were all empty.

Hook turned to Face Megatron as he wiped his hands clean on a chamois. "Most everyone has been seen to." Hook said slowly. He looked at Laserbeak and then looked down to Ravage who'd come forward. "He's in the back; I still have him on an Energon line." He said slowly "That Energon drip will keep him alive for now."

Ravage looked to tremble and Laserbeak looked at Megatron expectantly. "What is it that he requires?" Megatron eyed the bird then allowed his optics to shift back to Hook.

"A main line pump is what he needs." Hook said dryly. "His is irreparable." He shrugged and turned "I don't have one, and I certainly don't have the proper tools to fashion one." He said calmly.

"Is he aware?"

"I've got him in induced stasis." Hook said "But if they want to see him, be close to him, they can." Hook turned and motioned them back. "I'm not going to rouse him till I know he's going to be ok."

"What's the Risk?" Megatron asked. "Why keep him in stasis?" He clarified. The group crept back through a single door they crept quietly.

Soundwave laid lifeless, optics dark and void. Nothing but the sound of the pump that was cycling the Energon through his system could be heard. Laserbeak seeing his creator fluttered up out of Megatron's grasp and onto the berth. Ravage leapt up between his creator's feet and sat and lay at the end of the berth. "The risk is that he will psychically project his pain." Hook shrugged. "We don't need others feeling the pain he's feeling. Espcially if he can project far beyond the walls of the Ark, if the Decepticons could feel his pain they might somehow know we were close and be able to locate us."

Megatron nodded "I understand." He looked between Ravage and Laserbeak.

"I can keep them here, I'll get them some Energon to help them recharge." Hook smiled "They know me." He smiled. "I'll put a berth up against his and let them lay with him. It will help their sparks." Hook said slowly.

Megatron gave a slow nod. "If they become too much of a burden on you let me know."

"Yes Sir." Megatron was silent a long time as he and Hook considered the body before them. Soundwave usually a chatterbox and very outspoken Autobot lay still as the pit. "About the parts we need."

"I will see what I can do to get us to a planet that might provide what we need while staying out of Decepticon sights." Megatron sighed.

"If I might…" The plate above Megatron's left optic rose slowly. "There's a parts dealer…called Lockdown. A neutral…"

Megatron shook his head "He's more Decepticon than Neutral and you know it. He'd sell us the parts then sell our location to the Cons." He sighed. "I can't put us in that sort of position." He frowned. "I will get you the parts you need without resorting to using thieves and back-planet arms dealers." Megatron's conviction was solid. "End of discussion." He didn't give Hook a chance to respond before he turned and left without another word. He would not lower them to work with Lockdown, not again.

The main corridor was empty as he made his way back in the Direction of the bridge, stopping at the door just before it. His quarters were vast, four rooms, and they joined to the main bridge by a different door. This door opened into his private library. He moved into the room and walked slowly, carefully along the side of the room to the main room's door. He crossed the main room in mostly darkness, using small spotlights along his body to light his steps into his berth room. The room was half lit by light from the seeker.

Starscream stood looking out the starboard side portal. "How is he?" The seeker murmured the question in the din. The grey seeker's form was dark, but Megatron could still make out the intricate tattoos, the intricate engravings over his wings, and back.

"In stasis, Hook will keep Laserbeak and Ravage with him until we can find a main pump to replace the one that was damaged." Megatron crossed the room to the seeker's side. His hand slid up along the jet's hips and he moved it up to cross over the tattooed form of Starscream's chassis. "Who's on the Bridge?"

"Shockwave, I will relieve him soon..." Starscream murmured softly; head tipping to the left to speak. "I don't think I can recharge, I need to get back to the bridge. I have a million things to do." He murmured weakly his hand drawing up to run over his face plates with a mix of frustration and exhaustion. "I need to get our pulse drives online." He said softly "We can get away from those blasted Decepticons..." He spit the faction designation from his clenched dentals. Megatron's hands slid over the seeker's shoulder between his wings and Megatron pressed his hands into the plates; massaging where the shoulders joined his neck.

"Calm down." Megatron's voice was soft, as his hands continued to rub slowly. "You need rest or you won't work as efficiently, you know that as well as I." Megatron said. "I need you rested and able to work."

"I can't, I flux…" Starscream's hand came up and clenched over his optics sealing them. He groaned slightly at the feel of Megatron's hands on his shoulders and neck. "I see them …go offline." The seeker's voice croaked.

"It's your brothers isn't it?" Megatron ventured slowly. Starscream nodded and turned to Megatron. The commander's hands freed and reached back at Starscream's hips to pull him closer. "Calm yourself. It's alright, I'm right here." Megatron shook his head, it sounded condescending. He had meant it though, every word, and Starscream knew it too. "If I recharge with you would that help?" Megatron asked pressing his helm to the seeker's. "We've been on rotating shifts to keep the ship together." He blinked "We're just off the bridge Shockwave will call us, should he need us." He motioned to the berth. "You're exhausted, and worked to your core, come lay down like we use to."

Reluctant, the plates on the lower back of the seeker flared, and then settled. He shifted to the berth and crawled onto the soft surface burying his helm in the soft pillow. It was like the object had just been waiting for his aching form. It was far more difficult to stay awake to look at Megatron right now.

Within moments Megatron was laying beside him, drawing him closer; shifting the Seeker's helm to his torso. "Listen to my spark Starscream." The seeker obeyed and closed his optics trying to focus. "Listen to how it calls to you."

Starscream's optics shuttered once, twice, and the third time they didn't open. Megatron couldn't smile as his helm tipped down against the Seeker's and he too fell into recharge just as quickly.

The crash that rocked the Ark forced Megtron's optics open just as he hit the ground. Falling out the berth was not the best way to wake up. He looked up to see Starscream looking at him. "How long were we out?" The seeker clambered out of the berth.

"Two Mega-Cycles." Megatron rolled over as a second blast rocked the ship again. He forced his hands down and pushed himself up onto his feet. "Come on lets get to the bridge." He said turning to the wall beside the berth. Pulling the manual release Megatron and Starscream came onto the bridge quickly. "Report!" He demanded jumping over the upper railing to move to the helm.

"Decepticon ship, it's the Nemesis Sir." Shockwave said slowly his hands moving over the controls.

"Can they see us?" Starscream scrambled up taking his seat.

"Shields are holding." Shockwave said slowly from the helm. "They don't know we're here, I think they are shooting blind."

"Prime's trying too hard." Megatron said and sat down opening the communications line. "Shunting 90 percent power to the shields and grav generators. 10 Percent will remain on medical."

"Affermative." Starscream said slowly as they began to panic.

* * *

><p>Ironhide smirked as he fired another barrage. "Ironhide you're wasting ammunition." Prowl said coldly.<p>

Firing again Ironhide growled "Don't tell me what to do." He said coldly. "I'm under Orders from Prime."

Prowl scowled his discontent. "You're under orders to find them not leave us defenseless because you're trigger happy." The SIC stepped forward to the console and leaned down. A smile betrayed his anger. "Where are they?" He asked.

Ironhide's blunt finger rose to the screen. "They are right here." He tapped twice. "That's the Ark."

"How can you be sure?" Prowl looked over the calculations quietly. "The sensors aren't showing anything but low levels of radiation." The black cruiser said slowly. "I see nothing on visual with my own optics, so I ask again, what is it you are seeing?"

Ironhide wheeled his chair around not minding that he's smacked Prowl in the arm. "Here…this…" he said slowly bringing up another screen. "Look at that."

"Yes Radiation we already talked about that." Prowl sighed. "It's prevalent here."

"Well Commander, look at this spectrum." Ironhide changed the scanner signals to search for low emitting Energon generators. Four dots appeared on the screen flashing like beacons. "See that? Now can I go back to destroying them?"

"Affermative." Prowl smirked patting Ironhide on the shoulder. "Nice work." Turning he hit his communicator. "This is Commander Prowl. Optimus Prime….To the bridge." Pulling his hand down the communicator blipped off. "There may be use for you yet you brute." Prowl looked down at Ironhide.

"Thank you Sir I'll take that as a complement." Ironhide's chair spun back to the fore and he clicked a few more buttons. "Phase pistol barrage." He said slowly.

"Stop Ironhide." Optimus said as he entered the bridge. Prowl bowed and turned back to the main screen. "Open hailing frequencies all channels."

Blaster who sat up front ahead of Ironhide at the communications relay nodded. "Channels open."

"Give it up Megatron, it's not doing you or your soldiers any good." Optimus walked forward to his large command chair and sat down. "You've lost the war, Cybertron is ours."

The response was filled with static. "You destroyed Cybertron in order to liberate its people and now there's nothing left of it to go home too…Leave us in peace brother if you will not see reason."

"No." Optimus turned to Ironhide and motioned a finger that he should fire another round. "I'm not your brother, and you're my personal end to all this…once you are finished; you and your Pacifistic ideals, I will be free to go back to Cybertron to lead them into a new era."

"No better than the Castes and Guilds we fought to bring down." Megatron's reply was dry. "The council was paid and coerced into giving you your title. They made you Prime under extreme duress." Megatron shook his head "I will not surrender to a false Prime. Even if it is you my brother." The communications were cut.

"I thought the Gladiator pits would have helped you to see reason Megatron."

"I thought the archives would help you see that history does repeat itself, and you're causing the repetition to become a drum in our Audios. The pits taught me mercy, was mine to give not judgment. You're blind Orion Pax, and you always have been."

That really boiled the Energon in Optimus' Veins. "Kill them."

Ironhide centered up his sensor scanners and fired a warning shot across the port bow of the Ark. "Oops." He said and squared up his cannon again.

* * *

><p>Starscream shook his head "Did you have to get him all fragged off?" He growled and reached across. "We have to jump."<p>

"Do we have sufficient power to the pulse drives to attempt a jump?" Megatron turned facing his science officer.

"Yes." Shockwave stood and moved to the engineering console. "Pulse drives are online. Main power restored. We've got enough for one jump we best make it count!"

"Starscream get us out of here." Megatron said slowly. "Pick wisely."

"Alexia Prime will have to wait." Starscream said and pulled up a star chart. "We're headed to Mora."

"That's in the heart of Quintesson territory." Shockwave stated flatly. "Megatron I'd rather give myself up to the Autobots."

"It's on the far edge of the Quintesson Collective. I believe we'll be alright." That Quintessons had once tried to overthrow Cybertron itself and enslave its people, long before the civil war between the Autobots and the Decepticons began gave Starscream waking fluxes.

Megatron looked at Starscream with dismay. The seeker merely said. "Trust me this is the only way to ensure they will not follow."

"I do trust you…do it." Megatron said quickly and held onto the arms of his chair. "If they want to follow us it will be their misfortune. If the Quintessons kill us first it will be ours." Megatron touched his Communications device that relayed his voice throughout the Nemesis. "This is Megatron all sparks; prepare for Pulse Jump." He looked at Starscream. "Now."

The seeker nodded imputing the coordinates then reached beside him and pulled a lever connected to the pulse drive. "Initiating Jump…hold onto your sparks." With that said; in a blink the Ark was gone.

* * *

><p>Optimus stood. "Where'd they go? Find them!" He roared and the bridge came to life in an instant, even Prowl took a console in an effort to trace their pulse drive's trail. "I want them found!" He growled.<p>

"They've used their pulse drives Sir." Prowl chimed in. "They're headed in the direction of the Quintesson Collective." Prime lowered his helm slowly, considering.

The bridge became silent as Prime let the gears turn; only Prowl dare look his direction. "What is your order sir?" Prowl coaxed as soft as he dare.

Prime cast him a look, and the Cruiser nodded. He knew Optimus' looks well. "Helm set course, follow them." Prowl stood eyeing everyone with disdain who might look his way to question his orders. Turning back to stand behind Optimus' command chair he lowered his hand to the Prime's shoulder. These two were a force to be reckoned with; because they trusted one another implicitly.

It was dangerous when they disagreed, but it was far more dangerous when they agreed with one another. "Prowl, see to it things are in order." Optimus stood breaking the Cruiser's hold on him.

"Of course sir." Prowl bowed respectfully.

"I will see you later." It was an order, not a request, as the Prime left the Nemesis' bridge.

"Yes sir." Prowl stepped forward in Optimus' wake and sat down in the command chair flipping one leg over his opposite knee. "Helm set an intercept course. All ahead full." The cruiser leaned over against the left arm rest and just watched the movements on the bridge quietly taking in each and every click of the consoles.

"Yes sir." Bumblebee said from ahead of him at the helm as he laid in the course.

The far door of the bridge opened and a Yellow figure came onto the Nemesis' bridge. "Sunstreaker." Prowl said with a hint of aggravation. "You're late for your shift."

Sunstreaker nodded nervously. "Yes Sir, I know Sir I'm sorry. It will not happen again."

"I should think not; you are well aware of the consequences." Prowl looked forward. "Sunstreaker get me the records on the Ark, I want as detailed records as you can pull concerning its build date, how it's outfitted, and specifically its pulse drive."

The yellow mech sat down. "Yes Sir, right away Sir."

Prowl lifted a data pad from the side of the command chair and began to flit through it as he waited.

Sunstreaker turned to his consol and pulled up the Ark schematics and began to sift through what Prowl had requested.

**Authors Notes: **

_Shattered Glass: Autobots and Decepticons are flip flopped. I've flipped the ships as well as the factions to make things easier. Decepticon screams evil, so Prime and his crew are Decepticons aboard the Nemesis. Megatron and his Autobots are aboard the Ark. This follows a backwards flip of the Exodus cannon. There's reference to the council making Orion Pax Prime. However I've flipped it to work well. That rather than the council making the choice along with Alpha Trion's help, that they were paid, and bullied into it. _

_The only things I do not intend to use as Shattered Glass are the Quintessons. I plan to keep them in primary Cannon. Under this assumption one will note: that Quintessons once controlled Cybertron, enslaving the Cybertronian race and creating some in their own likeness. That the Cybertronians rose up as a whole, and drove them out. The Quintessons then settled a planet they called Quintessa; at the heart of the Quintesson Collective. Quintessons are 5 faced Transformer like creatures that look to enslave other robotic life. Their failure on Cybertron has not stopped them. _

_I also draw from this that some of the transformers from Cybertron that were created during the reign of the Quintessons may exhibit Quintesson like trains. (I.E. Blitzwing, who has three faces, may have been created during the rule of the Quintessons on Cybertron.)_

_Thank you for reading please review. :D_

_~ Felina _


	2. Shadow Puppets

Shattered Glass: Dodge.

Chapter two: Shadow puppets

* * *

><p>They had been on the ground for almost two cycles. Frozen in their seats. "Cloaking device holding." Starscream said quietly. He leaned back slowly. "Hook has Soundwave on a manual pump, they can't trace that."<p>

Megatron reached over and touched Starsceram's forearm. "You've done well."

"Well?" Shockwave shook his head "We're in the center of the Quintesson Collective. " He stepped around his console and shook his helm his one eye glaring. "We're in worse trouble if you ask me."

Megatron smirked. "We didn't ask you brother." He looked back laughing. "We've got little time-"

"Megatron? I'm picking up a large underground facility." Starscream said slowly. "Lots of interconnecting tunnels, and passageways. Making a holo-mesh lets see what we have here…"

"Below us?" Megatron's chair swung around as Shockwave came to his other side.

"Yes, getting a better scan now." He said slowly looking up at the main screen. "Bringing projection up of the mesh core." The mesh core built upon itself from the bottom up, it twisted and turned and looked just like a human child's top. It was much larger at the top and got progressively smaller as it tapered at the bottom.

"By Unicron…" Megatron said slowly. "Look at that." He smiled. "That's an Autobot ship." He started to laugh. "Shockwave, isn't that something?"

Starscream nodded. "It's buried." He stated softly. "It's directly below us…." He said fingers working over the keys. "Designation...that's not possible."

"What's it saying?" Megatron turned.

"Says its Tripticon." Starscream shook his head. "I only remember stories of Tripticon from when I was a winglet."

Megatron smirked "Tripticon's been missing since-"

"The Quintesson retreat." Shockwave finished abruptly. Starscream was far younger than either Megatron or Shockwave. "It's a space station, what's it doing below ground?"

"They could have knocked it out of orbit." Starscream surmised and rolled his chair around. "It could have drifted here…it would follow the teachings."

"Yes." Megatron mused. "Can we bridge in undetected?"

"Perhaps…" Starscream said slowly. "It seems to be deserted. How is it standing up all on it's own though?"

"If we could bridge in there, how long do you think we could survive?" Shockwave shook his head "death trap. Tripticon is, like Omega Supreme, a being."

"That death trap as you so call it may have a main line pump for Soundwave." Megatron said clearly. "Energon we need to stay alive, and shelter from the Autobots."

"When you put it like that…" Starscream continued his scan. "It is sitting on a small Energon deposit…." Starscream drew up the images on the screen. "Enough to keep us viable for Orns and Orns." Starscream looked up "Enough time for the Autobots to give up pursuit."

"Our spy would be left to his own devices." Shockwave spoke calmly. Though his veins ran cold with Energon.

"I know how you feel about him Shockwave but he's safe, take solace in that." Megatron said. Starscream blinked looking up at Shockwave with almost disbelief. "He chose that assignment."

"Against my better wishes yes he did." Shockwave shook his head.

"Would he recognize you now?" Megatron asked slowly. "Would he even know you? He's been so immersed with them it's hard to tell anymore whose side he's on. What of Throttle?"

Starscream blinked holding up a hand. "Wait…you and He?" He shook his head "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." He smirked at the scientist. "The hatchling does resemble him now that you put it that way."

Shockwave shook his head and ran his fingers over his helm slowly from fore to back. "It doesn't matter at this point, chances are we've lost him forever."

"We'll think of something." Megatron smirked and pulled his hand from Starscream's arm. "Lets get ready to ground bridge down there, and find a way to keep ourselves hidden. What's the population count of the Ark at this very moment?"

"Thirty five sir." Shockwave said, "That does not include the two hatchlings, or Soundwave's cassettes."

Megatron nodded "So Thirty Nine?" He moved his head from side to side slowly considering. "Shockwave is the station large enough to hold us all?"

"Yes Sir." Shockwave said slowly and stood turning to his console. "It has room for at least a crew twice our size."

"Good prepare to bridge down with a boarding crew see what we can do with it." Megatron stood up and stretched his arms.

"Yes Megatron. Starscream, I'll need power from the pulse drives if we're to bridge everyone."

"Headed your way." Starscream said.

"I'm going to help Hook Prep Soundwave, he and his cassettes will be bridged directly to the station's medical ward with hook to prep for repairs."

Shockwave nodded "Of course commander. Starscream get me the coordinates for what you could perceive as medical."

* * *

><p>The station's main corridors were lit with a dim yellow light. Megatron took slow easy steps along the main chambers checking on his mechs as they took rooms of their own.<p>

The first room in the corridor had been held aside, it was near the rooms designated for the commander and his senior staff. The doors were wide open and Megatron rapt his knuckles on the doorframe, and waited. This crewmember in particular was special.

"Commander?" The female voice broke over the quiet. "I am sorry I was." She set the box in her hands down. "Getting settled."

Megatron held up a hand "No apologies needed slipstream." He smiled looking around "Will this be sufficient for you? If you want me to give you quarters elsewhere…"

"Sir I'm fine. It's perfect, I will begin assisting Hook with medical first cycle." She smiled. "We were able to find a pump for Soundwave in the medical surplus."

"Good, I am sorry this was all thrust upon you." Megatron tried to keep an even tone looking around. "If any of the mechs give you any trouble…."

"I'll let you know." She said slowly. "Thank you sir."

With a slow nod Megatron turned and made his way into the corridor. "Sir." Deadend saluted as he walked by holding the hand of their youngest cargo: one of only two surviving hatchlings from Cybertron, the last two born from the great well.

"Hello Deadend, and to you Tarantulas, my how you've grown." The small green mechling blinked and his long legs on his back trembled as his main arm lifted in a small wave to the commander. "Still shy I see."

"Yes sir he is, but very smart. Come youngling." Deadend spoke quietly. "It's time for you to recharge." Deadend reached out and shook Megatron's hand and smiled "Have a good evening sir, I'm going to get him back to our quarters or Coilspring will have my helm."

"Yes Sir." The green mechling reached up for Deadend. The white sports car lifted up the hatchling in his arms with a smile. "Good night Commander." The hatchling said softly.

Megatron chuckled "good night little one."

He crossed the main causeway to the quarters he'd chosen for his own, which opened into the next quarters that were Starscream's.

Starscream turned as the doors opened and his consort entered slowly. The yellow lights in the room lit their frames in a faint glow. "Is everyone settled?"

"Getting there, I just spoke with Slipstream, and saw Deadend with Tarantulas."

"He and Throttle are both getting big." The seeker shook his head "They could fit into my palms when we escaped Cybertron."

"Indeed they are." Megatron came to him, and turned the seeker around to face him. "Is the ship gone? Tell me you've gotten the Ark well out of range of Mora"

"Yes I set the Ark on Autopilot, it will have headed for deeper space, and made minor course corrections as it went, it will look like someone is flying it. There are also false spark indicators all throughout her, shockwave's idea." Starscream turned. "I cannot believe we abandoned our ship."

"We can survive here a long time unnoticed." Megatron smiled. "We've got to survive."

"I know, and agree. This was the only course of action." He narrowed his eyes as his fingers rose to touch Megatron's frame quietly. "We'll start rotating shifts to mine Energon starting in two solar cycles."

"Good." Megatron drew him closer and tried to stray away from the business talk. "We'll have more time together." He said slowly. "I also found a room filled with holo vids." He laughed, "We'll have entertainment."

Starscream shook his head "I can't let my guard down just yet."

"I didn't ask you to." Megatron continued slowly. "I just wanted you to know there were things to do, when not working." Megatron offered him a data-pad and smiled at him. "I know how you like to read."

"Where did you find this?" Starscream smiled and looked over the ancient tome. "Oh this is marvelous."

"More where that came from in the records room." Megatron smiled as Starscream stepped away with the book. A chuckle as he spoke, "Now I've lost you to the book."

Starscream waved a dismissive hand at him. "Quiet I'm reading." Megatron couldn't be angry the smirk on the seeker's face gave him all comfort he needed. "I'll need your help though." The pad lowered. "Not being able to get into the sky from down here may become. …Detrimental to my mental state."

"I know and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you're not going to go mad on me." Megatron smirked "Enjoy your book Starscream I have a few more mechs to check on before we turn in for the night."

* * *

><p>Shockwave looked around the tiny cell he'd chosen for his room and nodded his approval. "Where should I set this down?" His small charge stood behind him holding a large crate.<p>

The Cyclops turned and took the large tote from the hatchlings hands and set it beside a table. "Does this mean we won't see Ironhide?" He asked slowly.

"I'm not sure." Shockwave said steadily. "Your sire is good at taking care of himself." Shockwave's hand rose up and rubbed against his temple. "Throttle?"

"Yes sire?" The red mechling looked up slowly.

"Could you gather up the last tote from the bridge in site?"

"Oh yes!" The little one turned "I'll be right back."

Shockwave nodded pleasure in his voice "I know you will." He turned once the mechling was gone and retrieved a clear crystalline gem from his subspace and set it upon his desk. "I'll never forget you." He said slowly and the gem turned into a hologram of Ironhide that turned slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>The start of the Great War, Iocon, Ironhide's quarters:<strong>

_"It's not for you to like." Ironhide said slowly turning. _

_ "Ironhide." Shockwave let his lifted hands fall. "There's no convincing you not to do this?" _

_ "No." Ironhide shook his head. "Megatron needs someone to go, no one else can be trusted, I've known Orion a long time."_

_ "He hates you." Shockwave protested._

_ "Maybe so but he knows I'm good at what I do, good at weapons, good at tactical, and he doesn't have an officer assigned to him yet." Ironhide turned and folded his arms across his chest. "As Sentinel's former officer I'm the best, no the only choice. What would you have me do?"_

_ "Stay, logically." Shockwave shook his head. "I can't believe you are even considering this!" _

_ "Don't fight me Shock." Ironhide said slowly. "I don't want to fight, especially not with you, I already told Megatron I'd do it."_

_ "What?" Shockwave was livid. "In all my orns I never thought you would do something as back handed as this." _

_ "Backhanded?" Ironhide shook his head "You think that's what this is?" He stormed forward pressing Shockwave against the wall despite the mech's protests. "I love you, and if I don't do this we'll never survive to finish what we've started." He growled. "Why can't you understand that?" _

_ Shockwave tried to combat him with some sort of argument, but none came as their helms connected together slowly. Ironhide's hand rose and ran along the length of the dark mech's jaw. "I'll come back for you I promise."_

_ "Best keep it than." Shockwave said slowly. _

_ "I will." Ironhide tipped up his helm, and kissed him. They didn't part until the suns over Cybertron rose._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day Shockwave's Chambers: Tripticon Underground: <strong>

Turning off the holo-gen he sighed, Ironhide wouldn't even recognize him; he didn't have two optics anymore. Just one large eye that gave him all the sight he'd ever need, and his mouth was gone. It was probably for the best; he couldn't kiss him not anymore, but he would think of something. Ironhide didn't even know that Throttle existed. That too was most likely for the best.

"I'm back!" Throttle announced proudly holding a grey tote.

"Good young one please set it down over there, and we'll get you a berth set up." He smiled "You and Tarantulas will have lessons in the morning."

"Okay." Throttle blinked his blue optics slowly. "But will you tell me the stories again?"

"Again?" Shockwave turned "You've heard those stories many times."

"But I like the story of Primus and Unicron!" The red mechling protested

"I know you do Throttle, and we'll see, lets get things straightened out first." Shockwave's optics flashed brightly at the little one who smiled up at him. "It's going to be ok."

"Thank you Creator." He said slowly and stepped up wrapping his little arms around his creator's leg. "Thank you."

"For what hatchling?" Shockwave's helm tipped slightly to one side.

"For everything." The little one broke free and turned into the small room adjacent to his Creator's and started to put his data-pads on a shelf.

Shockwave turned to the doorway to watch his small charge and was pleased. He was growing into a fine mech. Ironhide, his Ironhide, if he were still out there, would have been so proud.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
